Evolution of a laboratory computer facility into a part of an efficient hierarchical system. The data acqusition and data processing functions are being partitioned with the latter available at both the second and third levels. Data processing will be implemented by structured programs to minimize memory requirements at the lowest level and to facilitate transfer between levels.